Summer at Seaside
by cherokee10
Summary: A/N: this is a young Mondler/Rosschel story. It takes place in summer '86. Mr. and Mrs. Geller are renting a beach house all summer, Monica invites Rachel, Ross invites Carol and Chandler. Ross is still in love with Rachel and denying it, due to the fact that he's with Carol. Chandler doesn't find out that Monica is skinny now until the beginning. It's the summer after the first
1. Chapter 1

**This story isn't fabulous but its only my second one and I'm trying to focus on my real writing (+upcoming exams so... whatever. Hope y'all love it! (Btw, as ****y'all may have guessed, I_ am_ from the lone star state of Texas , so please don't hate on my texan slang.)**

Chandler wasn't too thrilled about Carol joining him and the Geller's for summer vacation. He understood, it being her and Ross' first anniversary together, but he knew that while Ross' sister was with her perky little friend, and Ross himself was with Carol, he would be left to sit in his room and do crossword puzzles or something.

He thought about the Geller's, and the Thanksgiving he spent with them last year. Mr. Geller had asked Ross to bring a friend and, although his Thanksgiving boycott was still in full motion, he jumped at the chance to avoid a miserable holiday stuck at home with his mother. Whilst there, he met Jack Geller, a tall fellow with a knack for saying the wrong thing at the most inappropriate time. Judy Geller, a proper yet uptight woman who not-so-secretly preferred her successful son to her only daughter. Monica Geller, he almost felt bad for her; she seemed kind and intelligent but be sensed that people would judge and ridicule her on account of her weight (hypocritical as he was, he did so himself.) And Rachel Green, a preppy cheerleader and super close friend to Monica. Ross had had a 'thing' for her since the 9th grade, (which she was unaware of) but now that he was with Carol he told himself and everyone else who would listen that he was over it, but Chandler knew better. She was cute and he might've gone for it out of sheer desperation for someone to be with except that she seemed a little shallow. Even for him.

Monica hurriedly packed her bags. She was anxious to see the look on that snob Chandlers face when he saw how much weight she'd lost. After overhearing him call her fat last Thanksgiving, her best friend Rachel helped her loose over a hundred pounds. They dieted, exercised, lost weight, and basically transformed her life (not to mention her wardrobe) together. She looked great, she felt great and she couldn't wait for her revenge.

"Monica," called her mom from down the stairs, "Rachel's here and were ready to go." "Just a minute mom," she called tossing the last of her stuff in to her open bag. She threw on her best, most slim fitting dress and ran out to the waiting car. It was show time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Umm… umm… umm," stuttered Chandler. "Oh, is there something on my dress?" Monica spun slowly, showing off her flat belly and flawless figure. "N-no, its just… you look so… different." he said, trying (and failing) not to stare as she turned to walk on the plane. "Dude!" Mr. Geller nudged him and he apologized; but he wasn't sorry, not really.

He was seated with her on the plane. They sat in awkward silence. She wouldn't even look at him for the first hour and a half of the five hour trip to Florida. His repeated stolen glances at her showed him much more than he had seen before. Things like her chiseled features and unique bone structure stood out to him in a new, beautiful way.

Finally he broke the silence, " I'm not exactly the best conversationalist, so don't feel obligated to answer me, or even acknowledge my existence for that matter, but I was sort of wondering… why you hate me?" he flinched away like she would hit him or something. Monica giggled, " I don't _hate_ you; I don't particularly like you, but…." "So, um, why don't you," he asked, "like me, I mean. We've got a _long _flight ahead of us and I'd like to think we'd both rather have someone to talk to than someone to shoot an occasional glance, or in your case murderous glare, at." She looked up into his deep green eyes and found herself falling into their pit of kindness. In that one moment she felt as though she could tell him anything and everything. And she did.

When she finished he just sat there for a moment. Finally he said " Wow. Look Mon, can I call you that?" She nodded, "look Mon, I'm so, _so _sorry. I was an idiot; in fact, I still am. I should've never _ever_ said that, and if I could, even if I hadn't known you were there at the time, I would go back and change it. For the time being though, will you please be my friend?" he begged. "Of course I will," she said, "Everyone deserves a second chance; and you just earned yours."


	3. Chapter 3

After a long flight of storytelling, laughter, and sleep, (at one point Monica fell asleep on Chandlers shoulder)

everyone dropped their bags off at the huge rental house and hit the beach. There was an open luau and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves quite a bit, some more than others (Monica noticed Rachel drooling over some hunky soccer player), until they had to return home when it ended at 6:15; where apparently everyone had 'pre-arranged' dinner plans.

Mr. and Mrs. Geller announced that they were treating the happy couple to a night on the town, so Monica proposed her and Rachel rent a movie, but Rachel was already out the door saying something about a date. So being stuck at home, car-less and moneyless, Monica offered to make Chandler some spaghetti.

When they finished dinner they did the dishes together and laughed about the time Chandler walked in on his parents…doing stuff…. "They're not back yet?" he asked, trying to sound more disappointed than he was. "Well yeah, its only," Monica looked at her watch, "7:20! The sun's about to set! Lets walk down to the beach and watch it! She said, grabbing her camera and his arm.

Monica had been right. The sky was filled with all sorts of vibrant colors. It was picture perfect. They both just sat there in the warm sand for a while, until Monica saw a couple laughing and talking and holding hands down by the water and sighed. Chandler noticed and asked why. "Look at all these people, Chandler, laughing and blushing. Do you ever get the feeling that you've already met 'the one' but you missed your shot because you were, too shy, or too awkward around her, or, in my case, intimidatingly overweight." She sighed and laid her head against his chest. He smelled like blueberries, her favorite fruit. "I don't know.

I know it's all supposed to be a part of Gods big plan, and I don't disagree with that, but sometimes it just doesn't feel that way, you know?" "Monica," Chandler began, choosing his words carefully, "I think, that you're the most beautiful girl on this beach." "Really?" she asked, sitting up to look at him. "Are you kidding? You're the most beautiful woman on most… beach-" she cut him off with a kiss. They both pulled away for a moment. They could've never explained it themselves, but some how it just felt… right. He looked into her eyes, brushed her hair away from her face, and kissed her back.

At some point on their walk home he awkwardly slipped his hand into hers and she blushed. A lot (thankfully it was dark.) When they reached the porch she stuttered "s-so is this… are we… like…?" He put his cool hands on the back of her neck and pressed his lips ever so slightly against hers in response. "Goodnight Mon," he whispered, and turned inside.

She wrote her parents a note telling them Chandler was asleep and that she was turning in and went up stairs to replay that kiss over and over in her head before drifting off. But when she plopped down on bed… "Chandler?" she heard him curse under his breath and the figure next to her rolled over. "Yep," said Chandler, "Definitely the wrong room. Sorry, I'll just be g-" "You can stay if you'd like" she smiled sweetly. " I would love to." He replied, "I really would."


	4. Chapter 4

Chandler woke up in a dark room with moonlight streaming in through the window. If not for the warm body wrapped in his arms he would not have known where he was. Monica looked so peaceful, lying beside him, all her soft features bathed in moonlight. He glanced around the room and saw both their clothes balled up and thrown in the corner. He smiled thinking of last night, and turned back to Monica. He just sat there for a while, taking her in, her nose, her lips, her lashes.

He took his finger and traced the curve of her nose and her lush lips, waking her up. She rolled over to smile at him, "Thank you," She whispered. He kissed the tip of her nose "Go back to sleep," he said. And she did.

When the clock on her nightstand told him it was 3:23 AM, he slid out of bed, pulled on his trousers, and buttoned his shirt halfway up. He rolled Monica over as gently as he could and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams," he whispered, as he pulled the door shut silently behind him, only to hear a familiar voice. "Chandler! What the _hell _are you doing in Monica's room?!"

He slowly turned around, finding himself face to face with none other then Rachel, Monica's best friend _ever_. "Um…umm, Monica, she was… she was having a bad dream, yeah, a bad dream, and I could hear her, and I-I couldn't sleep. So I came in and told her stories 'till she drifted off. So… so don't go in there now or you'll, you'll wake her up. Again." He stammered, praying she didn't notice the

nervous sweat beads gathering on his forehead in the dim light. "Okaaaay," she said, suspiciously eyeing his halfway unbuttoned shirt, "well… go to bed! It's almost 3:30!" and with that, she turned back into her room and he let out a sigh of relief.

The next morning they both slept in way too late but Rachel told everyone what she had seen and been told the night before, so they left a note. Telling the two of them that everyone had gone down to the beach early, and to meet up with them as soon as they could.

Chandler woke up first and failed miserably at an attempt to make breakfast for two. Monica came down second and made them a delicious yogurt/fruit salad, while they discussed how and when to tell everyone. They decided to keep it a secret for now. After all, they did have all summer together.


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks went on like that: Ross and Carol _completely_ spoiled by his parents, Rachel off with her new boyfriend, Paul (there weren't many feelings there but Rachel considered the heat a nice change from her usually super sappy boyfriends). Only Carol and Chandler noticed how much Ross despised him. And with everyone off doing their own thing, Chandler and Monica were able to spend more and more time together. Neither of them had much relationship experience of their own, but anybody could've seen that what they had was special.

They had just returned from a day spent at the beach just them two, and as far as they knew, everyone else was home. Today was the day.

They let themselves in the front door and heard everyone talking in the living room. Monica told Chandler to wait outside in the hall and went in by herself. On one side, Rachel sat in Paul's lap, fully involved in the current conversation. On the other side, as far away from Paul as he could be, sat Ross; depressed and apparently the center of attention (typical, thought Monica). And in the middle sat her parents, concerned expressions on their faces. "Hah-hem" Monica cleared her throat, "Mom Dad-" " Oh there you are sweetheart," interrupted her mom, "Have you seen Carol recently by any chance?" she asked. "No… but-" she stopped when she noticed the identical looks of concern on everybody's face. "What's going on? Ross?" she looked towards her brother. "She's… gone." He said. "No note. Her bags are here, her passport, both cars…." He trailed off. She walked over and put her hand reassuringly on his back. "We'll find her okay? Chandler!" she called. He walked in, clearly feeling confused and awkward, he was watching her, his eyebrows raised in silent question. _Not now _she mouthed, to where only he could see it. "Chandler, have you seen Carol? She's gone. No note no nothing." A look of understanding washed over him, which immediately became one ofdeep concern. "No, last I saw her was at breakfast with all of you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chandler flopped onto Monica's bed. It was 11:15. After a three hour search Ross had noticed how tired everyone was and sent them all home. Promising to be home at midnight tops.

Monica lied down next to him and he rolled over to kiss her neck, eventually making his way up to her lips. Sill liplocked, she pulled his t-shirt over his head and he began unbuttoning her blouse. Sure it was late, but it was never too late for what they had planned.

They both woke up to they sound of voices coming through the half-inch-thick wall between Ross' room and Monica's. It was almost 1:10. "Carol! Where were you? I've been looking for hour-" "Do you love me Ross?" came Carols voice through the wall. "Do I- Carol, of course I do," Chandler and Monica, ears now pressed up against the wall, heard him walk over to kiss her but she put her hand on his chest, gently, to stop him. "Do you love Rachel too?" she asked, hurt filling both her eyes and her voice.

"Rachel? Why-why-why would I love Rachel when I have you?" Carol looked at him incredulously. "Okay. I _don't _love Rachel. Really. I used to. When I was 15. And maybe that's why I harbor certain feelings of bitterness towards her so-called 'boyfriend'." he spat out the word. "Really though, that's all ancient history that even she never knew about. I didn't really even love her. I never knew what love even was; but now I do." _Then_ he kissed her, and they did some other stuff that caused the eavesdroppers to move into Chandler's

room.

"Oh. My. God. Oh my god!" Monica kept muttering to herself as her and Chandler got under the covers to 'cuddle'. "Ross _loved _Rachel?" Chandler sat up next to her and shook his head. "Not exactly." he said, "Ross _loves _Rachel."


	7. Chapter 7

"If anyone can tell when he's bluffing it's me. And there was a hell of a lot of bluffing coming through that wall," he finished, turning to face his girlfriend. "Really," she said, "I would've _never _guessed. Does this mean… he doesn't love Carol?" she asked. "You see, that's the problem. He's in love with _two_ women. One who returns his feelings for her, and one he won't even admit that he harbors them for her." He finished. "Please don't tell any one" he begged. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I have to tell Rachel, she`s my best friend in the whole world. She'd do this for me. Chandler," she said, cutting off his protests. "I'm sorry. This is just too huge. She needs to know." "Fine," he gave in. "How will you tell her you found-" "I'll come up with something," she interrupted him, "I've gotten pretty damn good at lying these past five weeks.

Monica went down early for breakfast the next morning, where Rachel was already making some toast and eggs. "Morning, you're up earlier than usual," she said, noticing the clock only read 6:30. "Oh, yeah," she said, shoveling some scrambled eggs onto a plate for Monica, "I woke up at, like, 5 and haven't been able to fall back asleep since

so…." She trailed off, shrugging her shoulders. "Hey, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" asked Monica, seeing her chance. "Sure Mon, just let me grab some jam."

Once they were outside (there was a deck by the kitchen with a gorgeous view of the ocean) Rachel asked "So, what's up?" "Ross is in love with you." Monica blurted out, cautious of her next choice of words. I heard him lying to Carol about it last night when she got home at 1:00. She was mad because she thought he loved you too and he said he didn't but you know him. Worst. Liar. Ever." She finished, letting it sink in.

"Well this is just," Rachel began, "This is just… hilarious!" she laughed, slapping her knee as hard as she could, "I mean, you really had me going there for a minute, I was like 'Woah'." "Come again?" asked Monica, clearly confused, "Come _on_ Mon, I mean it's _Ross_, you said it yourself, the guy _can't _lie! Trust me, is Ross loved _me,_ I'd know."

"You're right," Monica lied, "I almost had you there. Just out of curiosity though, _totally_ off topic, how would you feel if he… did…?" she asked, as breezily as she could. "Well, I don't know!" said Rach, "I mean, its_ Ross,_ it'd take months to even start looking at him in that way," she said, "Maybe then… I don't know." She finished setting down her cup. "Okay then," said Mon, "I'm still pretty tired, and it's still pretty early, so I'm going to lie down for a while longer." And with that she turned and went inside. Completely unaware of the very real change she had made on the way her best friend looked at her big brother. Forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel sat there for another minute or two, contemplating the events of the strange conversation she had just had, before running inside and upstairs. As she was heading to her room to grab her tennis shoes she saw Carol. "Hey! Where were you last night?" she asked, making conversation. "Oh, I forgot to leave a note, but I was walking, _way_ down the beach and kind of lost track of time." She lied (Rachel was a _cheerleader,_ not _stupid_). "Well I'm off on a walk of my own! I've got to clear my head, sometimes there's just too much going on inside that bad boy!" she joked, "Hey, I forgot to leave a note myself, would you tell everyone where I am?" She asked without waiting for an answer before running out the door.

All she could think of was Ross. She almost didn't notice the piece of paper with her name on it taped to the mailbox. She took it off and read it. It was Paul, asking her to join him and his family for dinner that night, time andplace.

Oh my god Paul, she thought. She tried to concentrate on all her favorite things about him. It just kept coming back to how none of that even compared to Ross.

All of a sudden she felt dizzy, like she needed to lie down. She felt faint and light headed. Fortunately someone was jogging down the road, just as the lights went out.

When she woke up the first person she saw was Monica, leaning over her bed to see if she was okay. Then she realized she wasn't in her bed she was in a hospital room. She tried to sit up but Ross' gentle, firm hands pushed her back down. Ross. Now she remembered. Fortunately Paul wasn't there. She knew what she had to do but she didn't quite want to deal with it now.

"What happened to me?" she asked. Ross said "_We _don't know really. Just that you had… some kind of anxiety attack. Thankfully dad was jogging down the road at the perfect time," she tried to sit up again to thank him but got dizzy headed and fell back down. "He's not here right now, he went to get us all something to eat. He should be back any minute. Anyway, he didn't quite catch you but thankfully he was there at the right time or you could've slipped into a coma, or so your doctor person says. Here she is now." A rather large woman, probably in her mid to late thirties walked in with a very large clipboard.

"Okay I'm going to need everyone to leave the room so I can ask Miss. Green here some questions," the doctor announced. "Actually, can my friend Monica stay in here with me?" Rachel asked as everyone else shuffled out. "Whatever," mumbled Dr. Niknam, and waved Monica back in. She was thankful to have her friend there to clasp her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay Miss. Green, how are you feeling?" asked the doctor. "I've been better," she replied, "I wish I could sit up." Dr. whatshername pressed some button and the back of the bed rose about two feet so she had a better view of the rather monotonous hospital room. "Better?" she asked. "Much." "Now, do you have any recollection of what happened in the 15 minutes before the incedent?" Asked the doctor. "I believe so; will this information be kept private?" she nodded her head yes and Rachel explained everything.

When Dr. Whatchamacallit finished she was released and Monica was endlessly tried to apologize for what she believed to be her fault. When she stepped out into the hall, not only was Ross there but Paul had arrived as well, with flowers. Monica motioned to Chandler (who, oddly enough, never left her side these days) and the two of them engaged Ross in conversation so she could talk to Paul.

Rachel breathed in the fresh air as she burst through the hospital doors and made her way through the parking lot to Mr. Geller's waiting rental car. She felt good. No, better than good, she felt great. She had never been all that good at breakups but Paul took it really well, thankfully.

That night, before they went to bed, Monica told Chandler what Rachel had told her doctor. "Huh," he said thoughtfully, "So, Rachel loves Ross, Ross loves Rachel, Ross doesn't know about her, she _may _know about him, and amidst this all, Ross and Carol are still in love as well." He

outlined. "Basically," Monica began, "It's getting intense, I almost feel like a puppet master." She turned to face him. "I'll tell you what, tomorrow, I'll find something fun to do with Carol and Rachel, and you take Ross out for drinks. Tell him to get a grip, pick a girl, and get over him self; because its high time he did." And with that they got into bed and fell asleep. It'd been a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning when Ross came down for breakfast he saw Rachel, asleep on the couch, her open book lying on her chest. He walked over and draped a blanket over her, accidentally waking her up. "Good morning! You hungry?" He asked, walking into the kitchen to cut them some coffee cake. "Um, yeah, sure," she said sitting up and rubbing her head, "How did I…?" "It looks to me like you fell asleep." He replied, answering her unfinished question. "Thanks," she sighed, taking a sip of the O.J. he handed her. He lifted her chin up with his forefinger to where they were eyelevel (not noticing the shallowness of her breath). "How are you? I heard you and Paul…. I'm really sorry." He faked a genuinely apologetical expression. "Yeah, sure," she said, "You _hated_ him." "I didn't hate him," he argued, careful not to reveal too much than was necessary, "I just don't think he deserved you." Rachel pondered this, tilting her head -he noticed- to the side in the cute way she usually did, "Please _do _explain."

"He was nice," Ross began, "He _really _was, but… you deserve so much more than him. You should be with someone who knows what he has when he has you, and

thanks God every night for making you the wonderful person you are. A man who wakes up every morning and thinks 'Wow, I'm-I'm with _Rachel_'." He said, "If anyone deserves to be happy its you. You deserve the best of the best, and one day you'll find someone who makes you feel how Carol and I feel together. I _promise._" He finished. "Thanks Ross," sighed Rachel, leaning her head against his shoulder, "I only hope that I can find someone as sweet as you." She kissed his cheek and got up to go change

"Oh my God," said Carol, "I need to like… sit down. Now." Monica led her over to a chair in the corner of her room. "Really, its not what it looks like" Chandler said. "Oh really? So I didn't just walk in on my brother's best friend and his sister… making out?!" She hissed. "Okay… so it's _exactly_ what it looks like; but it's _so _much more I swear!" Monica argued, "I mean, we have _feelings._ I _really_ like him and I think, I hope, he likes me too." He put his hands on her waist and kissed the back of her head "He really does." She turned briefly to smile at him and he winked back. "See?" she asked, turning back to face Carol, "It's not just like… meaningless animal sex-" "you've had SEX?!" she demanded. "…No," Chandler said, "Well maybe a little, but that's not the point here. The point is, it's going _really _well for us. I've never been in a relationship that's lasted this long. We just don't want to screw this up by telling everyone too soon, don't get me wrong, we _will _tell everyone at some point, but not quite yet. So please, just don't tell anyone yet.

It would really mean a lot to us." Carol looked back and forth between the two of them and sighed. "Well I'm sure if you're happy I can be happy for you. I'll try to keep your secret."


	11. Chapter 11

Once everyone had showered and dressed for the day, Mr. and Mrs. Geller sat them down in the living room (except for Carol who was still in the shower). "Your father and I are going on an all day couples spa treatment in town," Mrs. Geller announced, handing each teenager a $50 bill. "Girls I want you to bond with Carol, spend the day out, take her shopping, treat her to lunch." She said handing them an extra 50. "Boys… find something to do." She finished and walked out the door, dragging her husband with her.

"Problem solved," whispered Monica. "What problem?" Rachel asked loudly. "Monica and I had just been worried about finding something to do today; but now it's all laid out for us!" Chandler bluffed, "Ross, why don't we see that new movie Howard the Duck and get some drinks?" "Sounds good to me," he replied, "Girls, I've got Carol's money when you need it. She should be out of the shower any minute now. Where are you planning on taking her?" Rachel exchanged a glance with Monica, "I was thinking we would start off at the beach, since you're going to need our one remaining car. We can sunbathe, swim, play, and just hang out together for a while there. Then we'll walk down to the shopping center that branches off the south end of the

beach. We can have lunch and shop there for a few hours and then, if there's any time left, you guys can come pick us up and we'll pool all our money and do something together!" She sounded pleased with herself. "That sounds fun," Carol said, coming up the stairs combing out her wet hair, "Lets do it!"


End file.
